


teddy bear cuddles and little nicknames

by minimumobsession



Series: Let's Go on an Adventure [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After Episode 6, Cup of China, Heavy on the Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Teddy Bears, a lot of spanish and mandarin nicknames, sorry about the weird formatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimumobsession/pseuds/minimumobsession
Summary: Leo's a bit bummed and Guang-Hong's a bit too cute. So now it's Guang-Hong's turn to lead an adventure.(Cuddles are ensured.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the sequel to my first fic, MS&LNC  
> i've been missing my baby ship, they're just too cute  
> i did use spanish and mandarin in this based off my limited foreign language knowledge and (hopefully) trustworthy websites, but if there are any mistranslations, don't be afraid to comment

He wasn’t disappointed, well that was what he was trying to tell himself. It was just a bad day; everyone has bad days, even the top skaters. But the short pep talk didn’t stop him from throwing his free skate costume into his sports bag, forcefully dropping it on the ground. Slamming down onto the locker bench, Leo buried his face into his hands, sighing deeply. He only needed to keep his third place to make it to the finals, but sadly, that wasn’t the case. Maybe he had gotten too cocky and flubbed up his landings or maybe his free skate wasn’t as impressive to the Japanese judges as they were back in America or maybe-

“Leo-ge?” a soft voice sounded behind him. A small hand shyly placed on his tense shoulder. Leo smiled, he could recognize that voice anywhere. Looking up, his eyes were meet with the cutest skater, in Leo’s opinion, in the whole world. Light freckles dusted over the shy blush constantly present on his cheeks. His fluffy brown hair draping over his forehead, Leo could admit seeing Guang-Hong was one of the only pluses in this year’s Cup of China. 

“Hey, Ji,” Leo replied. Guang-Hong instantly perked up at the sound of his nickname, and it wasn’t because only Leo called him Ji or anything. “What’s up?”

“You did good,” he muttered shyly, blush darkening on Guang-Hong’s pale cheeks. “I thought it was very cool.”

“Not good enough, Ji, not good enough.,” Leo sighed, returning to his mopey stage. “I fucked up so badly. I had one of the best chances to go to finals and I fucked that chance up.”

Guang-Hong pouted a little, fingers trailing down Leo’s arm, down to his hand, lacing their fingers together. “Don’t be sad, Leo-ge.”

Leo smiled at the boy’s attempt to comfort him. “That’s easier said than done,” he murmured, pulling on their interlaced fingers so Guang-Hong stumbled into his lap. His nose buried in the boy’s soft hair, taking a deep breath of the sweet smell. Everything about Guang-Hong was sweet and cute. Guang-Hong giggled as Leo’s breath tickled the tip of his ear. 

“I know,” Guang-Hong piped up. He wriggled out of Leo’s tight hold and grabbed both of their sports bags, placing them in Leo’s arms. “Come on!”

Leo found himself being pulled by a surprisingly strong Guang-Hong out of the ice rink. He could hear the cheers and clicks of the cameras as they passed the main rink. It didn’t help and was another blow to his pride. Once Leo finally got a firm grasp back onto reality, Guang-Hong had already pulled him into a subway, destination unknown for Leo. 

The subway was a bit crowded, most seats already taken, but Guang-Hong spotted one in the corner and tugged Leo towards it, pushing Leo down onto the seat, smiling proudly.

“Where are we going, Ji?” Leo questioned, placing their bags at his feet.    
Guang-Hong was so excited, he was basically shaking. “During Skate America, you took me on an adventure when I was nervous. So now it’s my turn!”

“You’re silly,” Leo smiled back, secretly basking in all the attention Guang-Hong was giving him. He pulled on Guang-Hong’s waist, making the small boy find a seat in Leo’s lap. Guang-Hong shook his head, but still leaned back on Leo’s chest.

The subway ride was a good couple minutes, Guang-Hong switching between playing with his phone to Leo’s fingers. Leo was just content with watching the beautiful boy on his lap.

Guang-Hong perked up as the subway slowed down to its next stop; he jumped off Leo’s lap and quickly pulled Leo through the big crowd until they finally exited the station to a smaller, more country like part of Beijing. Few cars were on the roads, many people walking or riding bikes as their mode of transportation. It was a bit chilly outside, but that didn’t stop Guang-Hong from basically skipping down the street and into a farmer’s market, bustling with people buying fresh veggies and hot street food. 

Leo didn’t say anything, but watch the small boy rush over to a stand. The owner immediately recognizing the boy. He watched as the two animatedly talk as the owner prepared two of whatever Guang-Hong ordered. He could get used to the sight of bright eyed Guang-Hong, laughing so hard, he threw his head back, the pink flush darkening on his cheeks. 

“Leo-ge!” Leo snapped out of his trance, eyes focusing back on the boy who held out a crepe for him. “It’s jianbing! You said you wanted me to take you.”

“Thank you,  _ cariño, _ ” Leo’s face instantly flushing as the intimate nickname slipped through his lips. 

“What does that mean?” Guang-Hong asked through a mouthful of jianbing. The little Chinese still was a messy eater, sauce smeared on the corner of his mouth. 

“I’ll tell you later,” Leo tried playing off, taking a big bite out of Guang-Hong’s favorite food in an attempt to distract him. “This is yummy, Ji.”

“I know you would like it,” Guang-Hong cheered, smiling so big, his eyes curved up in a smile as well.    
The two sat on a bench, eating their jianbing silently. Guang-Hong still messily got crumbs all over his chin and jacket, the filling almost falling out onto his small lap. He kept looking back at Leo, seeing if he truly did enjoy Guang-Hong’s favorite food. 

“Ji, it taste delicious. I only wish you weren’t such a messy eater. You’re already seventeen,” Leo teased the nervous Guang-Hong, grabbing a napkin and wiping his face. “You’re too cute.”

Guang-Hong blushed, shoving the last bit of jianbing in his mouth, still managing to smear food around his mouth. Leo smiled and cleaned his Guang-Hong’s mouth. 

“But we need to do something else! You took me to two places,” exclaimed after Leo cleaned him up.    
“Okay, Ji. Lead the way.”

Guang-Hong laced their fingers back together and led him out of the farmer’s market. The innocent boy was surprisingly bold in his moves today. 

Their walk wasn’t long as they arrived in front of a tall apartment building in a couple minutes. It was a quaint building, very homey as children ran around the playground to the side, dogs jumping around, playing with the kids. 

“This is my home,” Guang-Hong announced as they stepped in the elevator. “My parents are working so we will be alone. Let’s go to my room!”

Leo sucked in a sharp breath. He didn’t know if Guang-Hong was aware of the sexual implications behind his words. Guang-Hong pushed open the door to his room. 

Anything sexual flew out of Leo’s brain in that instant. Guang-Hong’s room was filled with teddy bears. A mound of bears piled in the corner of a small bed, small bear trinkets lying on his desk, a crate filled to the brim with fully teddy bears, not to mention the large teddy bear in the corner of his room.    
“Cuddling!” Guang-Hong exclaimed as he jumped onto his bed, grabbing a bear and hugging it tightly. “It always makes me feel better. Come! You can pick any of my teddy bears!”

Leo grinned. Guang-Hong was so precious.    
The boy picked up a large teddy bear with big glass eyes. “I think you would like this one. It’s a little too big for me to cuddle, but you’re bigger than me! Or maybe this one,” he said pointing at one with a lot of rainbow fur. “It’s colorful,” he finished weakly, realizing how childish his idea was. A cool American like Leo would never find teddy bears fun; Americans live a big and grand life, nowhere were there teddy bears.

“Um, Ji,” Leo said, laying down on the bed along with Guang-Hong.

“Do you not like teddy bears?” Guang-Hong asked. His eyes were a bit glassy, trying to hide his disappointment in dragging his cool (boy)friend into something as childish as teddy bears.

“No, Ji,” Leo protested, placing a kiss on Guang-Hong’s knuckles. “I love teddy bears, but I only want to cuddle with one.”   
“Oh, okay! Which one?”

“Close your eyes, ” Leo breathed. Guang-Hong happily complied, closing his eyes quickly, a smile playing on his lips.    
Leo took a deep breath, hoping Guang-Hong liked cheesy, romantic gestures. He moved his arms to wrap around Guang-Hong’s skinny body, pulling the boy close to his chest. Guang-Hong’s eyes flew open. 

“I’m not a teddy bear,” he whispered, but still snuggled into Leo’s chest. “You need to get your eyes checked.”

“No, Ji,” Leo smiled. “You have fluffy hair, big brown eyes, the cutest face I have ever seen. I think you’re a teddy bear. My teddy bear to be exact.  _ Mi pequeño oso de peluche. _ ”

“No, no speaking more languages,” came Guang-Hong’s sleepy response and he buried himself into Leo’s chest, pressing his nose into the broad chest. Figure skater is a tiring sport, both physically and emotionally. “English is already hard to understand.”

Leo smiled, shifting his body weight more comfortably on the bed, basically curling protectively around Guang-Hong. “I like it when you take me out,” Leo confessed randomly, feeling the little puffs of air coming from Guang-Hong’s small mouth.

The Chinese boy didn’t respond.

“Ji?” Leo murmured, nudging the boy with his arm. “Guang-Hong?”

A little snore sounded and Leo chuckled. His Guang-Hong was adorable, but he couldn’t help the heavy feeling in his eyelids as they drooped shut, falling into one of the best naps he has had in awhile.

 

“Guang-Hong!”   
“Leo!”

The light switched on, bright light flooding the dark room. Leo groaned, instinctively curling around Guang-Hong at the intrusive voices.

“What the- Coach? What are you doing here?” Leo yawned, voice rough from sleep.    
“When you decided to ditch the Cup of China award ceremony to scoodly poop with your boyfriend and not let us know you left! We were worried sick,” Leo’s coach scolded the tired skater. 

“First off all, we weren’t scoodly pooping, Guang-Hong wanted to take me out an adventure. And I thought Guang-Hong told you guys.”

“He only texted his couch a vague-ass text and we spent the last couple of hours flipping our shit. I know it wasn’t a good day, but don’t just run off in a different country.”   
Leo sighed at the mention of his humiliating loss. “Whatever.”   
Guang-Hong shifted in Leo’s arms, before yawning awake. “Why are our coaches in my room?” Leo smiled and pulled the boy up so he sat tiredly on the bed, rubbing his eyes. “You ran off, Guang-Hong. You love award ceremonies, so don’t blame me if I was worried sick,” Guang-Hong’s coach reprimanded him in Mandarin. 

“I’m sorry,” Guang-Hong replied lowly. “Leo-ge just looked so sad and I wanted to help him like he helped me.” 

Leo perked up a little at the mention of his name in the jumble of Mandarin. Guang-Hong’s coach whispered something in Leo’s coach’s ear. They nodded at each other and smiled at the boys.    
“We understand,” Leo’s coach said. “Sorry for intruding.”

Guang-Hong ignored the coaches and flopped over onto Leo’s lap. “Tell me what you called me.”

“You’re so demanding,” Leo grumbled affectionately, scratching the boy’s head like he would do with a puppy.

Guang-Hong cocked his head, staring up at Leo with big, pleading chocolate eyes in way that Leo instantly knew that the boy knew exactly what he was doing and that it was working. 

“ _ Cariño _ , babe, darling, sweetie, darling.”

Guang-Hong blushed, hiding his face in Leo’s arm. 

“ _ Mi pequeño oso de peluche,  _ my little teddy bear.”

“That nickname is too long,” Guang-Hong cheekily protested, placing a sneaky kiss on Leo’s cheek.

“Well, how about  _ mi novio _ ?” Leo smiled, hoping desperately that Guang-Hong would accept that nickname.

“What does it mean?”

“My boyfriend.”

 

“I don’t want you to go.”   
“ _ Chiquito,  _ please don’t do this.”   
“Stop making up nicknames, too many.”   
“Little one, I know you’re sad, but I have to go back to train. We can still skype and text and call and send gifts.”

“But-”   
“ _ Chiquito _ , don’t cry. I can’t stand to see you sad.”

Guang-Hong took a deep breath, trying to stay strong despite the tears threatening to drip down his chubby cheeks. 

“Than stay with me, 亲爱的,” he breathed in another desperate attempt to get Leo to stay with him in Beijing. Guang-Hong knew he was being selfish, but the last week with Leo were the best times of his life. They skated together, explored the city of Beijing, and even attempted pair skating with Guang-Hong just climbing up and down Leo to attempt pair lifts. 

Leo smiled down at his boyfriend, clutching his travel bag tightly as his coach waited at security for the two lovers to finish their goodbyes. “So you decided to join the nickname train? What does that mean?”

“Darling,” Guang-Hong hoarsely whispered. “Deary. Don’t go.”

“I don’t think it means don’t go, Ji,” Leo chuckled, leaning down to wrap his arms around his sad boyfriend. “I have to go, but I promise whenever I see a teddy bear, I will buy it and send it to you, how’s that?”

“I want you,” Guang-Hong protested. 

“ _ Chiquito, _ please,” Leo pleaded, trying to be rational. He squeezed his eyes shut, mind searching for a way to calm his boy. There was one thing, but Leo was a bit apprehensive about it, but opened his mouth anyways. “我爱你, you know that, right?”   
Guang-Hong’s heart leapt at Leo’s attempt to speak Mandarin. Sure, he flubbed up the pronunciation and it was a bit choppy and awkward, but that calmed Guang-Hong’s little heart down. He nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Leo for a final hug.

But Leo wasn’t the only one who did his language homework.

“ _ Te amo mucho _ ,” the boy whispered. 

“I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> scream with me on [tumblr](http://minimumobsession.tumblr.com/)  
> ;0->-


End file.
